1. Field
This disclosure relates to methods and apparatuses for generating an optimal 2-dimensional (2D) medical image from a 3-dimensional (3D) medical image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of medical equipment for diagnosing patients are in use or are being developed. In terms of patient convenience in a patient diagnosing process and the speed of obtaining patient diagnosis results, medical equipment, such as Computed Tomography (CT) and Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI), for showing an image of a cross section of the inside of a human body, is very important. Lately, according to the rapid development of medical equipment, medical equipment for outputting a 3-dimensional (3D) image of the inside of a human body has become available in the market.